


visiting hours

by ElasticElla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula doesn't fit quite right in her cell, and Katara certainly doesn't fit the role of a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visiting hours

The moment Katara is on the bottom floor, she hears it: Azula’s laugh is just as high pitched and mocking as she remembers. Katara walks to the opposite end, giving the guard a nod. The guard leaves before she notices Azula’s cell has no entrance- only Toph would be able to metalbend her free. It doesn’t make her feel any safer, only reminds her that she shouldn’t even be thinking about a door.

Azula doesn’t fit in the cell- too regal, too connected- Katara had half expected her to have already escaped a month in. She doesn’t look like an evil mastermind like this- her hair cut crooked and fire red rags hanging off her. Katara has to remind herself she is, no matter what the Princess says. 

“Oh the Avatar’s pet has come to play, I’m so _honored_.” Her gold eyes flash, not half as wild as Katara imagined they’d be. 

“That’s not what I’m here for,” she says, fists at her side. 

Azula lights up, widening her thighs, “I see. Have the itch again to bend someone to your will? Want to reach into me and play?”

Katara can’t help the shiver, or the finger twitch- and she’s not supposed to be showing weakness in front of her. Azula lies, she always lies. (But she can still feel her blood, the hot pulse so much harder to grab, to control than Hama’s or the wrong soldier’s. It had been insurance, late insurance at that, and she had hoped the woman would have somehow missed it.) 

Azula grins. 

“You’re not my first visitor little bloodbender. Mai already beat you with words about ruling and Zu-zu, he’s been too spineless to show. But you,” Azula draws herself up, and stalks to the bars. “you still want me. To have your greedy little paws all in me. Why stand on ceremony, _Katara_? Do it!” 

Katara wants to- her fingers tremble, and Azula’s so close- when did she press herself up against the bars? The cool metal only emphasizes the nearby heat, she can hear Azula’s blood pounding. It perversely reminds her of the tides, slamming under a stormy sky- and Katara _wants_. She wants to dive in deep, to clench around her, to redirect and bring Azula’s hands up through the bars and grab and-

“Do it Katara,” Azula orders, hot breath making her recoil and snap out of it. Katara steps back, repeating the words over and over: Azula lies, Azula lies, Azula lies. 

She walks away before her fingers do something bad, and Azula’s laugh follows her out- darker now, deeper. 

“You’ll be back Katara, once you need to be strong again.”

(Azula doesn’t always lie.)


End file.
